Aotague And Kapulet - Blue & Red Rivalry
by gungidino
Summary: There were two domination in Tokyo night life, a Famiglia of the East and a Famiglia of the West. The East offered participants sweet addiction of majestic, royal, luxuriously corrupted and flesh intimate midnight celebrations; while the West, provided wild, blissfully sinful, pumping adrenaline and alcoholic sensuality parties all night long.
1. Chapter 1

There were two domination in Tokyo night life, a Famiglia of the East and a Famiglia of the West. The West offered participants sweet addiction of majestic, royal, luxuriously corrupted and flesh intimate midnight celebrations; while the West, provided wild, blissfully sinful, pumping adrenaline and alcoholic sensuality parties all night long.

 _I need an on-par lover to entertain me_

Aomine Daiki, male, age: 18, career: university student, CEO of Blau Pantera, transportation: Fenir SuperSport, towards the females: let me date him even if it's just one hour, towards the males: the gifted jerk, the irresistibly attractive, arrogantly ballsy lad with undeniable amazing talent beyond miracles, The Ace Panther.

Easy life, easily satisfied desire, never mind letting go … The youngest powerful Aomine, Blau Pantera's Miracle, people looked up to him with admiration wherever he strutted, myriad bodies wanted to be embraced by him, immeasurable jealousy from the same male generation … He's got everything a man ever wanted. Maybe mountains of the gravure idol Horikita Mai magazine was not that necessary to some individuals.

That was Aomine Daiki's life and it fed him up.

He need a challenge. He was thirst for some … counter effects. Something that he could not calculate to plan ahead and crossed his border of sanity. Something that required more than his usual smooth talking and effortless flirting. Something that absolutely brought his control into crumble. Riled him up like never before … Someone that can easily spurn his advances even just by looking at him or even before that.

He was desperate for an intense chase.

"Oi, Dai~ki~ Let's head out to the Square, I'm bored", a voice came from an indigo haired male.

Aomine Ayame, male, age: 20, career: university student, CFO of Blau Pantera, transportation: Veneno Roadster, towards the females: Ayame-sama !, towards the males: the wicked male octopus witch Ursula (?), the females' most wanted man and the males' deadliest fear, The Tease Leopard.

"Where's Haruka nii–san ? He also said he wanted to go to the Square yesterday", Daiki sighed uninterested while flipping through a Horikita Mai magazine; unfortunately, it didn't do much to get him mid-hard to lit the urge for a one night stand tonight, let alone made him hot and rushed to his private room to have a quickie.

"Eh ? The bossy, sassy, almighty and serious drag queen Aomine Haruka wanted to get out of the eastern comfort zone and enter the Border ? Usually he's the voice of reason and we're the insanity side" the indigo haired male shrieked with excitement and Daiki recoiled at the noise from his second older brother, "Geez, Ayame, I swear the biggest thing on your body is your mouth … Ow !". Ayame smacked his brother in the head. "That's for talking nonsense".

"Shall we go now ?". A monotonous yet somehow oozing with sex voice interrupted their conversation.

"Eeekk ~~!" Both Daiki and Ayame was panic-stricken at the sudden appearance of the third guest.

Aomine Haruka, male, age: 23, career: President's secretary/Blau Pantera heir, transportation: Jaguar XJR, towards the females: The Night Demi God, towards the males: Lucifer's Boss, possessed the dangerous sex aura that slayed every living beings within fifty miles, The Majestic Jaguar.

"Ha-Ha-Haruka … Haruka nii–chan … could you– … Oh Kami … ", Ayame just rolled his eyes in disbelief, Daiki turned around after seeing the odd reaction of his brother and followed the latter action, his jaw dropped a little and froze.

Aomine Haruka, their big brother who oozed the untouchable majestic aura with black working suits, was now dressed in a suit, but absolutely not a working suit. Dark navy blue shirt with unbuttoned first two buttons, a black glass medal, the Cartier watch their mother gave him last birthday, the Swarovski sunglasses, Hermes belt, silver Armani blazer with a matched color cotton pants and military boots. And the earing belonged to the Aomine Clan looming shiny between dark berry blue hair.

"Nii-san ?", Daiki asked nervously, Ayame's face just turned multi-colored at the scene. Haruka did not familiar with partying clothes, he had to rely on both Daiki and Ayame to pick out the outfit for him every important celebrations. So what exactly had possessed His Majesty to choose such fashionably in-vogue like that ?

"Aren't you bored, Ayame ?", Haruka asked with his usual serious attitude …

"Y-Yes, Nii-sama !" Ayame couldn't help but panicked, _a serious attitude that could slaughter its enemies in instance_. Daiki sweat-dropped, it's not everyday you can see Ayame nii this terrified.

Haruka looked at Daiki, "You want to find a lover ?"

…

Aomine Daiki's mind was blown up, _HOW ? I NEVER SAY ANYTHING !_

Under Haruka's command, the two smaller Aomine quickly got dress and headed out with their own cars to the Square.

.

"This is much more lively than I the last time I was here"

"… People …"

"…"

"Ooooh ~~~~ Look at that ! They even sell cotton candy !"

"… Candy ~ …"

"…"

"Tai–chan ~ Let's go ~~~ I wanna eat one ~~~ !"

"… Eat ~ …"

"…"

Kagami heavily exhaled for the umpteenth time while following his older brothers. It was never a good idea to go beyond their territory; after all, even though this whole district was the Border where the eastern and western were mixed together and had a bi-culture of both sides, most part of it belonged to the their opposite side's Boss, which was exactly why they could not be here at this time.

Yet what could he do? His eldest brother, Azura, wanted to have a change of air, clearly nagging him to have some shopping fot the night party, his second older brother, Taira, had literally lied on the sofa playing death for a whole noon, deliberately sought pampering attention from Kagami because he had nothing to do. Then somehow, he was dragged to the Square, 'baby-sitting' these two men-children; and if anyone could rile up troubles out of nowhere on a normal day, it was the AzuAira Duo.

 _I need a possessive lover to get me away from them for a break_

A fluffy feel touched Kagami's skin, shook him out of the half-witted state, "Sweet, sweet ~ No more frowns, frowns", Taira merrily said while poking the cotton candy towards Kagami's face. Azura followed behind Taira and pouted, "They don't sell the caramel cotton candy I got to eat like the last time I visited. I clearly remember they do~"

"Are you sure this is the place and the same stall you bought the candy, Zura nii ?". It must have been over a million of times Kagami helped Azura to clean his room and remember where he put his personal things and showed him the place to find.

"I swear~ That man bought me one, I asked him where can I eat it again, he pointed at this area ~ !", Azura said.

Kagami shook his head, "I don't know, Zura nii. You're not reliable when it came to remembering stuff … And why the hell were you taking things offered by strangers? It's dangerous !", Kagami narrowed his eyes with displeasingly, Azura was one hell of a naïve.

"Sorry … he didn't seem like a bad person with all the branded clothes, though", Azura apologetically twisting his forefingers.

"Don't do that again … And now that you mention, the hell is this kind of clothes we're wearing ?" Kagami exclaimed with upset.

"A~~h ? Tai-chan no more nerdy ?", Taira astonishingly asked.

This explained why Kagami was having quite a headache right this moment. He was actually a nerdy-style fashionista, comfortable in his tank top, a cardigan with cut strings of net designed at the back leaving blank spaces that revealed his backside, putting on a worn out skinny knee-length jeans and a pair of gypsy sandals, wearing tribal and classic accessories and of course, his irreplaceable pair of glasses. The third son of the Kagami was a nerd. A damn smart one.

His appearance to the public media was not that much the same.

But this style was not a friend when applied on his brothers. Not at all, they crashed like foes, natural born enemy. It displayed most when Kagami Azura tried to make it more 'sexy' and Kagami Taira decided to transform it into cheap second-hand fabrics.

"No, Taira-nii, I still am a nerd. But the word 'nerd' obviously was not suitable for you and Zura nii. How in the hell of– What exactly did you two freaking think dressing like this ?" Kagami was worried and nearly gone crazy at the same time, he irritatingly gritted through his teeth, "Zura nii is wearing a 'wrecked' military tank top, a farmer's crossed diamond jacket (Zura: Hey! That's rude !) with a goddamn loose jeans, showing a hem of his briefs, an old slippers with a derby bowler hat that as ridiculous as your newsboy cap and heart-shaped sunglasses; and what's with the striped fingerless long gloves covering your arms? And the sleeveless Doraemon shirt ! Apart from your waist down, it's the same as Zura nii, this otaku shirt is a total pain in the ass, Taira nii ! It has lost its cuteness the moment you cut off the sleeves ! What for ?!", Kagami spoke loudly at the last part.

"Disguise", Taira deadpanned. It seemed Kagami had forgotten his intention of asking why Azura and Taira had to wear such bizarre clothes, not because why Taira cut the shirt's sleeves … _So cute when you're angry to the point of losing your mind, little brother._

"Disguise … ? Really ?", Taiga quirked one of his eye-brow as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one side.

"I think it's cute"

"Shut up, Zura nii", Kagami glared at Azura.

"We're at the Square more on the West area, aren't we ? So we have to blend in", Taira innocently answered.

Kagami sarcastically asked, "Well, you think you're already blend in ?"

"Yes". Taira replied way too easy and it made Kagami's vein popped, the latter eventually just sighed tiredly, "I wish I could runaway from you guys for one day, just one day is all I need"

"Aww come on~ Tiger~ Don't be like that ~" Azura knitted his arm with Kagami, "I know, I know, we've been behaving a bit far". "Too far". "Yes … Maybe too far, bu~t, you can't just sit around at home on weekends working on your assignments then sit on your fluffy armchair and read your thick novels after novels while petting mother's cat forever". Azura lightly flicked his baby brother's nose, "You can't find doting possessiveness, faithfulness and commitment if you only lock yourself around four walls of the library"

Kagami Taiga's mind had a nuclear explosion, _HOW ? I NEVER SAY ANYTHING !_

 _._

"Are you supposed to see somebody here, Haruka nii-san ?"

Fifteen minutes and the Aomine brothers were at the Square, gaining some attention and murmurs from the people around was an 'implicit cost' they had to pay for a long time ago when they stepped into their father's business. Ever since arriving, the oldest male had been walking and wandering aimlessly yet didn't seem like that at all.

Aomine glanced at Ayame; normally, the man would address Haruka nii as some bullshit like 'Drag Queen Nii-sama', 'Mafia Nii-sama', … 'Haru Haru–chan' … kind of sappy or try-to-pick-a-fight nicknames … and Ayame was unusually polite today. Not to mention, considering Haruka nii's weird flustering vibe he gave out that nobody could recognize, even people that ignorant like Aomine could even sensed the difference. Aomine secretly listening attentively despite his effort to not care much.

"… Uhmm", surprisingly, Haruka nodded.

"Then where is that person ?", Ayame asked.

"… Don't know", Haruka answered flatly.

"…" Aomine and Ayame grew silent at this point. "Then why are you here to see whoever he or she is ?", Aomine could not suppress his problem of understanding his older brother's action.

"… Finding him"

…

 _That person is a he ?_

 _Finding ?_

Aomine and Ayame's shock episode 1

"How many times have you met him, nii-san ?", Aomine carefully questioned, even though he had already quite got the image of the circumstance they were in now, but he hoped that it was not what he was assuming.

"… Once"

…

 _WHAT THE FUCK ?_

Aomine and Ayame's shock episode 2

 _Damn it when he was fucking right_ , Aomine thought

"Ahem … err, Haruka-chan …", Aomine rolled his eyes at Ayame's recovery to his old self, "May we ask why do you want to see him again? ". Aomine could bet on his life that Ayame the Ursula octopus witch was fighting the urge to break into a full devilish grin to avoid the cuff of century to his head from Haruka nii.

"… He's interesting", Haruka deadpanned

The other two widened their orbs at the answer, this was the first time they had seen their big brother acted interested. What in the world was this person that could engrave such impression on Haruka nii ?

Suddenly Haruka stopped his pace, startled his younger brothers. "Haruka-chan ?".

Aomine Haruka instantly used his incredible speed and agility to chase after a silhouette that had just disappeared at a corner of a mall, leaving Aomine and Ayame standing dumbfounded at the scene.

"What just happened ?" Ayame asked confusingly

"Don't ask me, Ayame, I don't know. I'm as lost as you are", Aomine raised his hand in surrender. Ayame could not stand being left halfway to the target and decided to take out his anger on the younger man, "You are the Ace Panther ! The Miracle Panther ! Do something ! I want to knoooooooow ~~!", Ayame grabbed Aomine's collar and violently shook.

"Oi ! Stop it, Ayame !" Aomine yelled annoyingly, trying to escaped from his brother; apparently they were making a scene and Aomine did not like that when Ayame abruptly stopped and shushed Aomine

"What now Ayame ?" Aomine venomously asked "I will not put up with your fucking tri–"

"Your six o'clock"

"What ?"

"Your six, o'clock. Look. Now" Ayame used his Ursula smile, muttering through his teeth. Aomine shivered a bit and grudgingly turned around

And time seemed to freeze at that moment for Aomine Daiki.

The color was amazingly striking.

"I didn't know there are some hotties in our region", Ayame excitedly grasped the fact that currently dawned on him

"... Yeah …" Aomine answered distractingly, he could not make out what the hell his brother was talking about.

Because he was caught in that color. That burgundy red.

The sun-kissed skin glistened against the sunlight. The clothing fabric embraced mesmerizing curves that Aomine did not know an existed body could possess. It was in good shape, that well-built and muscled body which Aomine could tell the man was as broad as him. A strong-lined nose. Smooth and soft strands of crimson hair framed his face. A pair of ridiculous forked eye-brows that in their odd way, well-fitted to the man's face with high cheekbones and sharp-edged jawline, leaded to an irresistible neck pleaded to be bitten and collarbones loomed behind the clothes. But those were not what pulled Aomine into a stand-by mode.

Those blazing ruby irises were round, large, endearing, passionate … and held intensely fierce that pierced through the layer of his glasses. He dressed like a nerd. But the man was enchantingly attractive. A rather certain hunch Aomine had concluded that the man was not the same as he looked like and there were more for him to explore that Pandora Box.

Aomine was captivated, he let out a breath that he even did not know he had been holding as he roamed up and down, again and again the man's body. Still, his gaze always went back to the beautiful ruby eyes that left him drunk.

Then the man turned to a side a bit talking to another redhead next to him, and Aomine found himself made an animalistic growl. If Aomine Daiki used to be a boobs type, now he was more like a booty man.

His back with the body lines was blissfully delicious, and … Aomine wanted to feel that fucking sexy as heaven onion ass.

Finally reaching his decision and gathering his gut to go ask the beauty out, Aomine turned to his brother, "Hey, Ayame nii, I need t–"

… but no one was there beside him. Ayame had gone.

 _WHAT THE ?!_

Terrified, Aomine searched for his brother, and how could Aomine not realized Ayame's disappearance ?

…

 _Oh motherfu–_

 _That fucker !_

Aomine Ayame, the man who had a fat-ass of a harem of his own, dashing as he was but only in front of the Western Tokyo people with his intelligently flamboyant veneer, experienced in coaxing and manipulating people with his look but goddamn rotten inside, often screwed things up and left _disastrous_ horrid when it comes to serious flirting, was bouncing … more like prancing … or pouncing to catch a prey … towards the red haired males.

 _Oh no. No. No. No. I've been fucking waiting and searching_ too long _for this, Ayame_. And there was no way he was going to let that bastard of a brother ruin this. _That hypocritical male octopus witch Ursula !_

Desperate to prevent the damaged from being made, Aomine entered the Zone, his brain functioned at its maximum capacity, he looked around and spotted something …

It was not like him to had his eyes on the nerdy type.

It was not like him to felt this mad desire for a man, not to mention whose body was as toned as him.

It was undoubtedly not his usual self to choose 'booty' over 'tities'.

He was fucking sure he was not the normal Aomine Daiki.

Fate had meant to let this happen.

And Aomine swear on his life, he would be truly fucked up if he allowed the fucking perverted (even though Aomine knew he was a pervert, too) walking Casanova to sneak up and be a fucking damn sugar lover and con his potential love of his life.

The potential lover of his furrowed his eye-brows in frustration, and that was not a good sign. Stupid fucking damn troublesome Ayame probably was spewing some verbal sexual harassment … not that Aomine himself had not been like him before with his easy-target one night stands

 _Not this time, Ayaro !_

Aomine rushed to a nearby shop of the South-East corner.


	2. Chapter 2

A fallen angel

It was what had turned up in his mind when he first saw that person.

That person, a man, was a magnificent miracle; standing alone at the fountain on the upper floor which three to five steps from the ground, looking at the horizontal as the sun went down and the moon rose up, he was bathing under the moments of twilight zone. Wearing white and light caramel cream clothes with silver accessories, those brought out his resplendent mahogany hair dyed with honey golden sunlights, floating in the breeze that Haruka wanted to feel in his hands.

He was beautiful, like an angel descended from Heaven.

But there was something off with that conclusion of Haruka, his instinct was absolute without false, he was pretty certain. There was something he had missed.

Since it was useless to suppress his curiosity, Haruka began strolling towards that silhouette for a confirmation while normally, he would have passed the opportunity for nothing could hold Aomine Haruka back, but it seemed like this man was an exception beyond reason and any right or wrong distinguishing.

As if on cue, the man turned a bit to the side, Haruka immediately found his answer for the unsettled feeling when he looked more closely to those orbs; there were cosmetic powder of sakura pink eyeliner and eyeshadow painted to brighten the purplish blooded red of the mahogany color radiating gothic feel, a pair of thin, wings-shaped slit eye-brows, long lashes held an incredible flexure, straight nose yet round at the tip, and the heart-shaped lips was a wonder. But above all, those irises of the man's were an enigma, a labyrinth that got people lost; clearly innocent as a mirror though hidden under even more risky and alarmed mystery locked in a cage. Everything was too sharp and somehow radiant in a voodooistic halo, such strong impression to be belonged to an angel.

It was at night, despite the belief of the man in front of Haruka was not some ordinary holy creature, Haruka felt the angel's clothes he was wearing were too thin for the latter's own good … it might have been the effect of the angel's pale skin under Haruka's vision … Along with the rosy cheeks and persimmon colored lips, dreamy dark pink eyes, the man gave out the atmosphere of an angel wandering at midnight who suck up souls as to preserve his eternal youth.

A fallen angel … beautiful … seductive … unpredictable … ragingly gentle …

… Stunning …

Haruka suddenly picked up something from the left corner of his eyes, three young males were also looking at the same direction as Haruka. Like him, they were well-aware of the beauty they were witnessing; but he would not be Aomine Haruka if he could not even keep a close watch on what was supposed to belong to him. Haruka, vigorously in a cold manner, strode up to his angel, did not forget to send a death-warning glare to the outsiders. One malice, icy look went in sync with his almighty makings was all it take for Haruka to overpower the threatening factors approaching and force them to disappear.

Feeling a rather strange movement, the angel turned his head to Haruka's way and met his eyes, Haruka kept a calm face even though his heart had been electrified for a frozen nanosecond at the action of the mahogany haired male. Like an automatic reflex, Haruka shoved the cotton candy his mother had given him that afternoon to the angel's hand, took off his long coat and put it over the angel's body before the latter could utter a questioning word. After that, Aomine Haruka had done something even his own self could not believe now that he thought about it

.

The warmth was so unexpected Azura swore the man had caught him completely off guard and startled a bit.

One moment he was in line waiting to buy beverages for the younger Kagami, the next thing he knew the heat that had struck him two weeks before had invaded his space, covering his hand tenderly like some sort of fluffy feathers grazing over his skin; and the indescribable fragrance that enchanted him on that evening appeared, embracing him protectively, hit his nostrils once again, and Kagami Azura pleasingly welcomed it; he could not deny or refuse the invitation, a deadly, toxic yet so sweet, savory temptation the blue haired man emitted.

In his world, you were either the flame, or the moth; the flame ignited light, the moths were drawn into the light and the fire, the light burnt the moths. Azura was the flame for as long as he had been breathing; he was a dazzling beautiful flower that charmed every single butterfly in the garden; or, if Azura was the butterfly flying around, he would let himself wandering from flowers to flowers, places to places, no sentiment attached, had nothing to be attached to begin with. Every night was the same whenever he came by, comforted by the freedom and music, soothed by the liquids, the alcohol shots from their bartenders were addictive … What threateningly perilous to alarmed Azura most was this anonymous honey tanned man was even more addictive; the heaviest, strongest dose of heroin or anesthetic that Azura was not sure if there was even one test-tube of anti-dote existed to neutralize the bewitching charm of this man.

 _Those two royal blue orbs were deeper than anything Azura could even think of, a bottomless abyss was probably an insulting comparison since the description itself was unable to catch a glimpse of the full package of the supernatural force those eyes possessed. The eyes that belonged to a predator just like the eldest son of the Kagami Famiglia, the bonus point Azura would give the man was how those eyes could see through and drill into the his soul, sharp as a razor, unhesitant and truly looked at him, peeling layers after layers until he finally touched the original thorns of the heart rose, never mind for a second the mine land he was trespassing._

 _This man was overwhelmingly powerful, dominant, fearless, had this majestic aura and also dangerously too clever for his wisdom under those luxurious clothes that create an image of a 'white' Earl. Especially how quick the man's instinct to catch the significant strange waves was insane as Azura's waves collided with his; the bluenette recognized the hidden paranormality from Azura, and the redhead, trying to prevent the other male from noticing, was messily aroused by that fact and how bold that move of his and since he easily blended in into Azura's Zone._

 _Never mind what he could have, this man just naturally gave Azura his coat, held Azura's hands up and blowing breaths into Azura's hands._

 _"What are you doing out here all alone in this kind of weather ?"_

 _Not only his look but his voice was also not any less dangerously tempting, itching Azura's skin and the man kept warming up Azura's freezing hands which even the mahogany haired male did not realized before the blue head turned up._

 _"Not as strange as what you're doing", Azura answered._

 _The stranger concentrated his eyes at Azura's for a quick glance before speaking, turned back to the pale colored flesh he was holding "You're cold", calmly pointed out the fact, his hands tightened "And you look like you're about to faint any moment so some sugar is required"_

 _Azura grinned "Really, now … for a stranger ?" mahogany eyes gleamed with interested curiosity "You give me, a person whom you've never met before, your long coat in the middle of one low temperature evening, a cotton candy, hold up my hands to generate some kind of body heat to warm me up and expect me to eat the candy … How ?"_

 _The bluenette rubbed their hands together for minutes then released; he guided Azura's empty hand into the coat's inner pocket, "You can eat now"_

 _They were both silent for a fraction of moment when Azura bursted out laughing. This man in front of him and his sense of key words in a context would surely went in the opposite way whatever might happen. Azura really wanted to know how the blue head could have survive through his years living. Blunt, sharp and … silly ?_

That was how they met

.

"I forgot your coat at home", Azura playfully scratched the other's bony fingers with his, not even sparing a glance at the man.

"Keep it for the next time". Haruka said nonchalantly, returned the favor as he squeezed his fingers, tightening his grip as the bluenette drawing circles around the inside of Azura's hand.

Mahogany orbs finally found Haruka's face, "I'm buying drinks for my brothers", the purplish red haired man tipped his head to one side and gave Haruka an evaluating glance from head to toe, "Looking dashingly handsome right there, huh~~ … And you've lost weight since our first encounter. What've you been up to, anyway ?". Azura did not understand why his body was urging to put extra sex pheromones in his voice.

The other said nothing as he suddenly dragged Azura out of the line of people, he leaded the latter to an empty corner out of people 's visual reach, following the inertia and pulled Azura into his half embracing body form

"I'll buy you any drinks you want … Been looking for you". Haruka answered respectively the questions as he traced his hand and fingers on Azura's face, "You're even more beautiful than last time", Haruka dropped his voice tone lovingly with infinite passion and adoration.

Azura lightly chuckled, bringing melodious nightingale chirping giggles to Haruka's ears, "Oh ? How sweet of that, I'm flattered" Azura's eyes shone with a moisture layer, crystal clear as water on a calm lake, covering mahogany orbs, "I don't even know who you are, Mr. Stranger~", using his free hand to linger on Haruka's clothes.

"… Haruka"

The honey tanned male spoke in a softer tone than his usual, "Call me Haruka … Would you give me yours ?", he questioned. His face gradually grew closer to the fallen angel that had trespassed his land of dream night after night; this was the last drop to a fully-filled water glass, Haruka had held back for too long it hurt his lungs to breathe and his heart to beat. Haruka found him growled animalistically and twitched hard as Azura's fingers scraped seductively with fondness from the former's torso to his nape, then his Adam's apple and finally touched his lips, Azura broke into a satisfactory grin, "First name, eh~" Azura purred, "Mine's Azura …. So then, can you buy me a drink ?", Azura quirked his eye-brow.

"I thought we're buying for your brothers …"

The mahogany red head hummed, "That can wait"

.

Kagami knew he had nothing to fear about

He and his brothers came from a strong family, physically and mentally strong family to be precise. The strong-willed was their mother, as vulnerable as a porcelain doll but rock hard stubborn to the point an ex–mafia like their father could only admit his defeat without struggling; honestly, Pops feared her like hell and transformed from a big, bad, scary tiger to a fuzzy, round, small fur ball of a kitten, smitten and doting on her every moment he could. Though Kagami wondered how strong they would be after hearing that one of their sons committed homicide activity, because that was exactly what Kagami wanted to do right the fucking now.

Apparently, after Azura had been over–enthusiastic to go buy all of them some soda, mostly so as to escaped from Kagami's watching sight, a strange indigo haired man who had this look of a Prince Charming, and Kagami really meant it, he was sparling gaudy in his suit and tie, trying to hook up with his brother and Kagami himself also … by some verbal sexual harassments.

And the youngest Kagami did not like it. Even half bit of it.

"Hey there, pumpkins. All by yourselves ? Shall I escort you a ride to heaven and service you from top to bottom ?" the man smirked.

 _What?_

Kagami had wanted to punch this bastard already. That was not a smart move to begin a flirting session at all

"Ooo~~hh~ Doraemon~ How cute~~~", the stranger poked lightly at Taira's sleeveless shirt, although the place was centimeters away from the latter's nipples. Kagami's eyes twitched intensely, his jaw stiffened.

"We're waiting for someone. Thank you, but no". Kagami hissed with menace, trying his best to refuse without starting a brawl fight as polite as he could.

"Aww~~ What a shame~~", the other man pouted, seemingly wanted to retreat

A secret relief exhaling coming out from Kagami, at least the man in front of them still had modesty and decency inside

"Then let me entertain you guys a while before your dates come ! Sounds good, eh ? Standing and waiting by yourselves here is boring with no one to talk to"

… Or not. The red head felt his blood pressure rose again immensely.

"So~", Kagami found the indigo man's voice sick with toxic sweetness that sent chills down his spine, "What is your occupation beside the part–time job of being hot ?", the indigo man winked at Taira with mischief.

Blood veins started to vigorously pop up on Kagami's forehead and hidden hands in his pockets. Did he just ignore their unwelcoming attitude, or he just could not read the atmosphere ? Kagami eyed the stranger with venomous hostility

 _The nerve of this low life_

Taira gave a stoic reaction as an answer and continued to dig in his cotton candy like he could not mind less about the annoyingly clingy stranger in front of him. If they were ignorant enough, the guy might give up and leave them in peace.

Despite the idea in, the Kagami brothers heard the flashy indigo haired male's voice again, "Can I buy you beauties afternoon meal ? I know a great tavern that has a special dish on the menu"

 _Gosh, the bastard is fucking persistent,_ the little tiger inside Kagami roared

Yet fate has its own hidden motive, the older Kagami decided to choose this moment to turned to the stranger with hopeful round puppy eyes shone with eagerness and curiosity, his mouth was five seconds from drooling, "What kind of dish ?" he asked.

Kagami was set on fire and internally howled agonizingly. The little tiger in Kagami's mind climbing quickly on a campanile and hit the alarm bell loudly continuously, informing the upcoming disastrous outcome according to the current flow of situation.

"Tai. Ra. Nii–––" Kagami had his hackles up towards his brother as he gritted through his teeth.

The indigo man seemed like just wait for this expected turn, he broke into a smile and winked charmingly again, "Why, it's dish ME, N, U, my cutie pie"; _Clearly inviting his prey_ – Kagami thought – _And doesn't he realize that those pick up lines are shitty as fuck ?_

"And my seeds on the plate might die later, can I bury them in your flesh, nutritious Grafenberg meat ?", then the man purred and chuckled, eyes still glued on Taira

…

The little tiger smashed the alarm bell

 _Sorry Ma', sorry Pops. Seems like your son has no other choice to seek drastic measures for emergency as returning to the righteous path now considered an impossibility, please be strong enough to receive the charge of murderer notice from the police_

Fuck the Prince Charming appearance and all, even Prince Charming was evil towards Shrek and the Far Far Away people. This was not Snow White's Prince Charming, more of a Prince Farting, spitting such rude and dirty lines definitely came from his ass not his mouth to be true; the head would think and let the mouth spoke, in this circumstance, Kagami was sure the bastard's dick did the thinking and his ass did the talking.

Not to mention the clothes he and Taira nii were wearing, especially how a ridicule his brother was; hot looking guys did not have a taste for types like Kagami or Taira, because they were the geeky freaky and nerdy class, hotshot targets did not include them in the group. Normally, they were avoided or were passed by.

But here they were, a damn clown fucker trying to woo them so horribly that the man himself did not even realize how lame the effort was, at the same time ticked Kagami off. Either this fucker was a pervert who was so damn desperate for some quick flings that he had to grab unpopular asses … or an experienced, witty fox with sharp eyes that could see hidden things they tried to hide beyond their clothes (… that did not seem right at all). Both options were fucked up dead end for Kagami as well as Taira

"Nice legs you've got there, honey. What time do they open ?"

The indigo man leered at Taira seducticely

…

SNAP !

It was the sound of Kagami's last string of limit control being cut off and something else which Kagami did not know what; but before Kagami could even swing a punch to the stranger and ripped off his mouth, something had already beaten him to that.

"They open when your brain is struck with strong blows into two segments"

A reddish pink burgundy hurricane raided through and knocked the perverted indigo haired male down, leaving Kagami and burgundy hurricane raided through and knocked the perverted indigo haired male down, leaving Kagami and his brother to roll their eyes in surprise


End file.
